All the Reasons to Love You (KamiJirou edition)
by QweenMeep
Summary: Just a bunch oneshots surrounding a certain pikachu and earphone girl Includes fluff and angst and AUs but NO SMUT Rated T for language MOST RECENT CHAPTER: Advice: A KamiJirou valentine's day special! Izuku needs advice so Kaminari dishes out the best
1. Prank (Fluff)

**Hey there BNHA fans!**

 **I decided I'm gonna start a KamiJirou one-shot collection**

 **KamiJirou is Denki Kaminari and Kyoka Jirou btw**

 **and this first oneshot is really short, but I hope you like it!**

* * *

Sunlight peeked its way through the almost-closed curtains of Kyoka's room, rays shining brightly on her sleepy face. She closed her eyes tighter, obviously bothered by the sunlight, and rolled over, facing the wall.

Just then, her alarm clock rang. She could never sleep through the annoying shrill noise, so she opened her eyes, pulled the plug on her alarm clock and finally got up. She brushed her teeth, combed her short hair and changed into her uniform.

She checked herself out in the mirror. Eye bags lined her eyes, making her look like a raccoon.

I probably shouldn't stay up late that often.

I better get some coffee today.

She made her way to the common room, listening to music to get her mind more active. The common room was bustling with the rest of her classmates who were chattering, eating breakfast, and getting some last minute homework done.

Kyoka trudged into the kitchen where the coffee machine was. She got the machine all set up and it began to brew.

"Morning Kyoka!" 1-A's vice class rep, Momo Yaoyorozu, greeted her.

"Morning Momo!" she said, as the two engaged in conversation about a new song Momo's favorite artist released.

"Yeah I listened to it. It was really good!" Kyoka exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it."

The two of them kept on talking, not noticing Kyoka's coffee was done and a sneaky little Pikachu switching labels on the salt and sugar containers.

"Oh hey, my coffee's done!" Kyoka said as she poured herself a cup.

"Anyway, I gotta go ask Todoroki-kun something. See you in class."

Kyoka grabbed a purple mug and poured herself a cup. She then opened the cabinet and grabbed the bin of salt (which was really sugar).

"Quit laughing like an idiot, Denki, I know you tried to prank me."

Denki froze.

Crap, she's onto me!

She then took a shit-ton of "salt" and dumped it into her coffee. She then chugged it down and set the mug back down on the table. She then jabbed Kaminari in the face with her earphone jack.

Kaminari fell to the floor, defeated by her earphone jacks, but one thing ran through his mind.

She's badass and adorable.

* * *

 **I'm sorry it was so short! The next one is going to be a longer angst one, I promise!  
**

 **Till next time!  
~~Fairy~~**


	2. Trust (Traitor! Kaminari AU)

**Hello everyone!**

 **So I heard a lot of theories of how Kaminari could be a traitor so I thought "Hey why not make an angsty oneshot with him and Kyoka?"  
So I did. (It's my first time writing angst. Plz no hate!~**

 **Also let me quickly respond to my one review rip me**

 **to theoneandonlyskook- Thank you! And yes, I'm pretty sure Momo calls Todoroki "Todoroki-kun!"  
Ok NOW onto the story!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Kyoka couldn't believe her eyes. Here the League of Villains was, on UA grounds, launching their worst attack on 1-A yet. Beside her, Ochaco and even the usually calm Tsuyu were trembling.

An explosion rumbled through the building. Screams echoed and debris flew. Kyoka felt a bad feeling in her gut.

"Guys!" A familiar voice screamed. Midoriya stood at the front of the group, facing his classmates.

"Are we just going to LET this happen? Our school is being attacked! We need to be heroes and FIGHT BACK! Who's with me?" he screamed as he threw his fist into the air.

An awkward silence ensued, until another fist went up in the air. Surprisingly it belonged to Bakugo.

"Tch. I hate admitting it, but Deku bastard is right."

Ochaco's fist went in the air, followed by Todoroki and Iida. Kirishima, Sero, Mina, Tsu, Tokoyami, Momo, Tooru, even Mineta, they all threw their fists into the air. Kyoka silently threw her fist into the air and glanced over at Kaminari, who eyed her back and slowly put his fist in the air.

"Awesome!" Midoriya said.

"Let's rescue everyone from the villains, minna!" Ochaco said.

"Maybe we should split in groups, cover more ground, kero?" Tsu croaked.

"That's a good idea! I, Iida Tenya, class rep, will do the honor of splitting up the groups! I shall go with Midoriya-kun and Uraraka-kun! Todoroki-kun, Yaoyorozu-san, and Aoyama-kun are a group! Bakugo-kun, Kirishima-kun and Ashido-san are a group!" he trailed off listing off people into groups.

Something seemed off with Kaminari. He wasn't mischievously outgoing today, a trait of his that Kyoka loved.

"Jirou-san and Kaminari-kun, you two will be a group of two!"

Kaminari just grunted as everyone split into groups and went their separate ways. Kyoka and Denki headed towards the forest near the school. Kyoka could feel a villain that way.

She tried her best to stomp out the worry growing inside, but no matter what, she still felt that something was going to go terribly wrong. However, now she has to be a hero and fight.

* * *

" _Take the people you're with and lead them somewhere isolated." Shigaraki said._

 _"Then what?"_

 _"Kill them."_

* * *

"Hey, Denki are you okay?" Kyoka asked all of a sudden.

Kaminari shoved his hand in his pocket, and gave a small smirk. "Yeah."

"Oh okay. Glad ...to hear."

The worry wouldn't stop growing inside her, a toxic weed that overpowered her other emotions. Little did she know, her gut feeling was right.

They ventured further into the forest. Soon when the screams and cries became quieter and they were further away from the school, Kaminari felt it was time. His hand stuck in his pocket and gripped the smooth wooden handle of a dagger.

 _I'm sorry, Kyoka. I don't want to do this._

 _But I have to._

Kaminari pulled out the dagger and lunged at Kyoka. Kyoka turned in shock and dodged. She stumbled back, pure disbelief scrawled across.

"De-Denki! Wha-What are you doing?"

"My job." he muttered, "I'm sorry, but can you stay still? Makes it easier for both of us."

The blonde tried lunging at the girl again, only to have her dodge and grab his wrist. Kaminari then used his foot to kick her legs out in front of her. Kyoka lost her balance and fell on her rear. She slowly scooted away as he advanced, knife gleaming under the rays of sunlight that peeked through the trees.

"A-are you trying to… kill me?!" she began to panic.

"I said stay still!"

"Quit dodging my question! Are you betraying us? Why are you doing this Denki?"

"Shigaraki was right. Heroes do ask too many questions."

A chill ran up Kyoka's spine at the mention of Shigaraki Tomura. She knew the 'Hand-Man' was a serious threat. If Kaminari was teaming up with the likes of him, she stood no chance.

"B-but you're a hero, too!" Her voice became more frantic and shrill as she stood up. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins. She could just…- No. She couldn't. She didn't have the heart to hurt her friend.

* * *

Kaminari kept stalling, by conversing with Kyoka instead of attacking like he should be. He didn't have the heart to kill her. Kyoka was one of his closest friends… how could he even think of doing it?

Yet here he was.

Kyoka charged. She didn't have to kill Denki. All she had to do was subdue him and get the knife out of his hands.

She was just about to hit him, when Kaminari shot out a current of electricity in her direction, electrocuting the girl and knocking her back into a tree. Kyoka then slowly, but surely got up, and plugged her earphones into the speakers on her hands. She slammed the speakers into the floor, amplifying sound waves and tearing up the earth beneath them. Then their fight simmered down, and they were just hand-to-hand combatting.

Kyoka was still trying to find a solution, where none of them would be hurt. Actually, a solution where Kaminari wouldn't get hurt, but alas! There was none that she could think of. Kaminari grabbed her arm, pulled her back and held the knife to her neck.

"I'm sorry Jirou. Th-This is where it ends for you. A-Any dying wishes?"

"J-just tell me w-why. Tell me why you're doing this. Then you can kill me. Your mission was to kill a hero right? Just tell me why and kill me. I- I won't st-stop you." she said, shakily.

Kaminari sighed, as he still held the knife to her neck.

"I'm not fit to be a hero."

* * *

 ___ _Everyone was crowded around the hologram with the rankings for the midterm exam, including Kaminari. He looked for his name near the top and slowly made his way down._

 _"1. Momo, 2, Class Rep, 3. Bakugo, 4. Midoriya 5. Todoroki 6. Tsu-chan... 7. Kyoka!"_

 _He stopped and smiled to himself, before continuing to look for his own name._

 _"13. Ochaco, 14. Tokoyami, 15. Kirishima…. 18. Aoyama, 19. Mina…"_

 _He couldn't believe whose name was in the 20th spot._

 _"T-Twentieth… D-Denki K-Kaminari…"_

 _It felt as if he had been driven into the floor. Here he dreamed of being a top pro hero and here he was failing his midterms, getting last in his class._

* * *

 _"Final exam practical test: Team Kaminari, Ashido: Fail."_

 _Fail. Fail. Fail. The word echoed in his mind. He screwed up on his midterms and here he was failing finals._ _He really did want to get better._

 _Truly._

 _He trudged home, sulking about his grades._

 _"_ _Young man, would you like to become a better hero?" A voice asked._

 _Kaminari whirled around to see a silver haired man in a hoodie. His beady red eyes stared intensely at the blonde._

 _"Y-yes?"_

 _"Well I can make you a better hero."_

 _His tone sounded malicious, almost sinister, but Kaminari paid no heed._

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yes. You just need to tell me everything that goes on with UA. And All-Might."_

 _Kaminari accepted the deal._

* * *

 _"What?!" Kaminari's voice echoed through the bar._

 _"Don't act too surprised. This way there will be less competition and you can become a better hero."_

 _"No way! That's sick! Twisted! How-"_

 _"You kill someone in your class, or you die."_

* * *

"... You had no choice." Kyoka said, as Kaminari finished his story. The knife was still held against her neck.

Kaminari let out a shaky breath.

"Yeah, basically."

"But Denki! You are an amazing person! Your quirk is strong, it just needs to be controlled… and you're pretty good in combat...you just need to think more! You don't need their help."

"That's what I thought you'd say. You know, you're the first person at this school that gave me confidence about my quirk."

Kyoka smiled sadly, remembering the moment at USJ where she used him as a human stun gun.

An explosion sounded in the distance, snapping Kyoka back to the problem before her.

"But my life is at stake-"

"So kill me."

"What?"

"Denki Kaminari, I'm telling you to kill me!"

"Kyo-"

"No. If you kill me, your mission is done! You can stop these villains. You can stop them all from attacking. Just do it!"

"I can't!"

"Why?!" Kyoka said as she grabbed the hand that held the knife and brought it closer to her heart.

"B-because! You're my friend! I can't kill you!"

"Your friend is asking you to Denki! DO IT! The more you hesitate, the more our friends are getting hurt."

"I told you! I can't!" he cried, tears flowing down his face.

"Well I'll do it then! You'll get the villains off your back and get them to stop attacking! You won't die!"

She grabbed the knife from Kaminari's hands, wiped the handle off on her shirt and pointed it at her torso.

"Kyoka no! Don't do it!" he screamed.

Kyoka took a deep, and shaky breath.

"I love you Denki. Now please. Live on and stop this. You'll always be a hero in my eyes."

Then the knife plunged through her heart.

* * *

 _R.I.P._

 _Kyoka Jirou_

 _16 years old._

 _August 1 2250- July 30 2266_

 _Most rocking heroine we know: she died to save her friends!_

It's been a year since Kyoka died.

Kaminari set a bouquet of purple flowers on her grave. He then sat down on the plush grass in the small but beautiful cemetery. A tree shaded him and Kyoka.

Since she was buried in this cemetery, Kaminari would visit her every day, even on holidays. Sometimes his classmates would accompany him, as they missed Kyoka too. Her desk remained empty, in honor of her. Sometimes,

"Hey Kyoka."

Silence.

"How are you doing up there?"

The silence was painful, cutting him like a knife.

"Well, you want to know what's happening with our class?" He asked.

No reply, as usual.

"I'll take that as a yes." He started as her racked up something in his brain that he thought Kyoka would enjoy.

"Momo and Todoroki got together. They're like the fourth couple in 1-A. I mean there's Midoriya and Ochaco, Kirishima and Bakugo… who would've thought?, Tsu and Tokoyami, who by the way went on their first date, and now TodoMomo."

He sat in silence, staring at her grave lost in thought.

"We all miss you so much, especially with your birthday coming up."

He choked up once realization hit him.

"You didn't even get to celebrate your seventeenth birthday. You died two days before. Well you probably know that…"

He trailed off trying to think of what to say.

"I moved up in class rankings. I'm not dead last anymore. Mineta is. I'm 15th, which could be better but… it's a start."

"I don't know if I told you this, but you were an amazing classmate." He chuckled sadly.

"Remember when we were making hero names? And you suggested Jamming-whey? I actually thought it was a great name! A-and you were like "Well it suits your idiotic personality.""

He took a deep breath to try to stop himself from crying in front of Kyoka.

"Well, you then named yourself Earphone Jack, and I thought that was so-so badass! I-I wanted a name just like yours…"

Then he smiled at her headstone.

"Because I'm your loveable idiot… right?"

It was a bittersweet feeling, saying he belonged to Kyoka, mainly because he did love her back but never got to tell her.

Not to mention the fact he was partially the cause of her death, and because of him, he lost his first love.

He laid down on his back and rolled over to face her grave. He just sat there in silence, wishing that Kyoka didn't die and that she would be facing him.

But that would never happen.

He looked at his watch. 7:15. He better get back to the dorms.

"Well, you know how much I hate leaving you, but I have to go. See ya tomorrow"

He got up and slung his bag over his shoulder. Before he left he gave a forlorn glance back to the gravestone.

"I love you."

* * *

 **AND DONE!**

 **Bye for now cuz I have a crap ton of work,**

 **~Fairy H.H~~**


	3. I like me better

Hello everyone! Yes this chapter is titled I like me better Wanna fight me on this?

Also all of the ones from here on out are gonna be connected in some way and happens through various stages of their relationship. They're not gonna be in order cuz new ideas pop in my head.

Cuz yu know… fluff.

Also I am so sorry for not updating. I'm so busy with course selections and stuff and it's all a bunch of stress but I hope you understand!

Lyrics in this song come from I like me better by Lauv.

Also it's short and sweet :)

Now onto this story.

Kaminari had always taken things quickly. He'd speed through life, a rocket ship with endless fuel.

But why is it every time he got near her, everything would slow down?

Why was it every time he saw her smile, his heart would nearly flutter out of his chest?

Why was it that every time he heard her voice his knees would feel like Jell-O?

What was going on?

He walked down to the common room, listening to music only to see Kyoka sitting on a couch by the window, staring out of it, in a trance.

Be smooth, Denki.

The moment he approached her, everything slowed down. He nervously sat down next to her.

Kyoka snapped out of her trance.

"Wha- oh. Hey, Denki. Whatcha listening to?"

"Just my playlist. Wanna listen?"

"Sure."

Kyoka plugged one of Denki's earphones into her ears as she heard one of her personal favorite songs playing.

 _Damn_.

 _I like me better when I'm with you._ _I like me better when I'm with you._

He glanced over at the girl next to him as his heart beat a little faster. Her soft smile as she nodded to the beat sent his heart in somersaults.

He mentally slapped himself. "It's just an infatuation. I'll be over it"

 _I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time cause,_

Kyoka turned to look at the blonde boy, who was glancing at her. Her cheeks tinted a light red as they stared into each other's eyes.

 _I like me better when I'm with you._

They wouldn't stop staring, they were caught up in each other's gaze. His golden eyes clashed with her purple eyes in a look filled with nothing but emotion.

The song finished as someone awkwardly cleared their throat.

Denki and Kyoka snapped out of their trance only to see Kirishima and Bakugo standing there.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment, but class is starting soon." Kirishima pointed out innocently.

"Tch, get a room you two." Bakugo grumbled.

"O-oh no, it's fine!" Kyoka blushed furiously as she pulled out her earphone and handed it back to Kaminari, who smiled softly and put it back into his ear. She then slung her bag over her shoulder and went out.

"See ya in class Denki!"

Kaminari was about to go with her when Kirishima stopped him.

"Dude what was that about?"

"N-nothing!"

Bakugo snorted.

"Yeah right. You totally like her."

Kaminari's face began to rival Kirishima's hair.

"Frick you Kirishima. And Bakugo," he said, walking away.

He failed to the notice the smirk on Bakugo's face while Kirishima internally screamed "YES MAH OTP".

 _Of course I like her! She's a great friend, that's all! It's not a crush or anything._ Kaminari thought as he walked away.

 _Or is it?_


	4. Advice (HAPPY VALENTINES DAY)

Izuku Midoriya needed help, romantically. He walked into a local cafe, where he had hoped to find a certain someone. Someone who could give him great advice.

Sure enough, he saw a familiar blonde. The black thunderbolt in his hair was a sure giveaway that it was indeed Denki Kaminari, the boy Izuku was looking for.

"Kaminari-san!" He called from the entrance. The said boy stopped sipping his chocolate caliente and turned to where the voice was coming from.

"Midoriya-kun? It's nice seeing you here! Come on! I could use some company!" He warmly greeted.

Midoriya made his way through the bustle of people and sat down across from Kaminari.

"So," the resident Pikachu started, "what brings you here?"

"I was looking for you, in fact, Kaminari-san!"

"Wait… really?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah!"

"Why though? I'm an idiot!" He joked.

"Not when it comes to romance."

Kaminari froze.

"Romance?" He cocked his head in confusion.

"Yes! You see… I need your… advice."

"Advice? Me? I don't think I've heard those two words in a sentence before!"

"I'm serious." Izuku said.

Kaminari listened intently.

"You see, I've been thinking about this for a while and I finally realized that I'm in love."

"Uraraka, isn't it?" Denki smirked, causing Izuku to turn red.

"H-how did you know?"

"It's too obvious. Let me guess. You want to know what it's like to be dating someone before you ask her out, how to be the ideal boyfriend, and how your crush on Uraraka was too obvious."

Izuku was mind blown. Kaminari took the words right out of his mouth.

"Y-yeah! So what's dating like?"

Kaminari smiled as he thought about all the good things that happened to him since he got together with Kyoka almost a year ago.

"Well the small things affect your heart big time. Like nicknames and movie nights! You don't have to do anything, you can sit and enjoy each other's company. As long as you're with them."

* * *

" _Denki!" Kyoka called from the couch. "Wanna watch a movie?"_

" _Sure!" He smiled as he brought some fresh baked cookies on a plate. His girlfriend clicked on the TV._

" _Action?"_

" _Nah."_

" _Romance?"_

" _Nah."_

" _I know! What about-"_

" _Comedy!" He completed her sentence._

" _You took the words out of my mouth sweetie." She then gasped and blushed._

" _What is it, Kyo?"_

" _I just called you sweetie."_

 _He leaned back and winked._

" _Doesn't matter honey. I like it. You're too cute."_

" _Did you just call me honey? You're such a flirt."_

" _I'm your lovable flirt though." He said as he pecked her on the cheek._

" _I'd zap you but I love you too much."_

* * *

"What else? How are dinner dates like? Did you guys do it?"

"Woah woah! Slow down!" Kaminari said, turning red at the thought of doing it with his girlfriend.

He paused.

"Well, dinner dates are amazing. We've went on four or five of them. She always dresses up and she's just so… stunning." He sighed dreamily.

He didn't notice his green haired friend pull out a notebook and take notes.

* * *

 _Kaminari rang the doorbell nervously. This was it. He had just asked her out and she agreed to go in a dinner date. He wore a black button up with jeans._

 _The door creaked open as his favorite face poked her head out. Her midnight purple eyes looked even more beautiful as her makeup perfectly framed them._

 _Kaminari's breath hitched as she fully opened the door._

" _Hey Kami!" she said._

" _Wheyyy." He silently breathed. He had never seen her dress this beautifully. Her black sweetheart dress was elegant and mysterious, just like her. Of course he couldn't process anything right then._

" _What was that?" She teased, causing Kaminari's blush to deepen._

" _I said wheyyy." He retorted._

" _Ah ha!" She snickered._

" _Only because you're too pretty and it made my brain stop working."_

 _It was Kyoka's turn to blush._

" _S-shut up! I'm not that pretty! Let's go eat!" She said as she dragged him behind her._

* * *

Izuku smiled as Kaminari continued.

"Kyoka has really changed me for the better. She's made me stop and think about my future, which is really great because I see her in it. I used to be so reckless, but now I think before I act, or at least I try to." he chuckled. "That's what happens when you're in love."

As he spoke Izuku could imagine himself and Ochaco living together and having a family.

"I'm even thinking of asking her to move in with me after we graduate and settle down as pro heroes." The blonde admitted sheepishly.

"I've even thought that maybe one day… we could get married and start a family."

"Aww!" A voice said, catching his attention.

"Kyo!" Kaminari stuttered. "It's not what it sounds like!"

"Oh really?" she said as a familiar brunette followed her.

"Oh! D-deku-kun!" Ochaco stuttered as she began to talk with her best friend and crush, leaving Denki and Kyoka with no spectators.

"Actually it's exactly what it sounds like." Kaminari confessed.

"You're so in love with me!" She teased.

"Actually that's your fault because you're so beautiful."

Kyoka blushed faintly. She quickly changed the topic.

"Anyway did you forget about our study date?"

"Oh… whoops."

"Come on silly! If you want to graduate with me you have to be more organized!" she paused.

"Then we can be pro heroes and I can _move in_ with you." she teased as she dragged Kaminari out of the cafe.

Ochaco and Izuku watched the couple leave. Izuku understood what love was just by looking at the couple. Ochaco cooed at their dorkiness. They both looked at each other.

"They're such a cute couple!"


End file.
